


That Shit is HAUNTED

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clextober20, Comfort, Day 4: That Shit is HAUNTED, Day4, F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Flat, Modern AU, Moving Out, Mutual Pining, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: She took a few steps towards the dining chair where she’d left her jacket. She was delaying. Lexa knew it and so did Clarke. She picked off a non-existent piece of lint before brushing down the shoulders and picking it up. For a minute, Clarke was convinced that Lexa would then pull it over her in slow motion just to delay leaving even longer. However, the brunette just stopped what she was doing and looked back at Clarke, seemingly debating something in her head. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she said, “Well, I mean, I could always stay. You know, just then you’re not here on your own for your first ni—”“Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” Clarke interrupted, nodding vehemently.“Yeah, just to be on the safe side,” Lexa continued.“Definitely. Besides, it saves you making the journey home so late,” Clarke added. Lexa found herself not even listening to the justifications anymore and simply agreeing with whatever either of them were saying.ORThe modern AU where Clarke is moving out of her shared flat with Finn into her own apartment when some creepy stuff starts going on. Thankkfully, she has Lexa there keeping her safe.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	That Shit is HAUNTED

Clarke passed Lexa one of her bigger boxes, labelled art supplies, and watched as the brunette accepted it with relative ease. She began walking towards the apartment building Clarke was currently moving into. Grabbing a lighter box, Clarke trailed behind, almost protesting when Lexa opted for the stairs rather than the elevator. Her new apartment was only on the second floor but dragging boxes up two staircases was going to tire her out fast. By the time they reached Clarke’s door, Lexa nudged it open with her foot and placed the box down on the laminate floor, not even slightly breathless. Clarke, on the other hand, was practically wheezing. Lexa let out a small chuckle at her friend.

When Clarke had messaged her specifically asking if she could help her move into her new flat, Lexa could hardly say no. They’d been friends for a few years, but Clarke’s best friends were Octavia and Raven, so Lexa was confused at first why Clarke hadn’t asked them to help her. It turned out that Clarke had asked her because she was the strongest out of her friends. Lexa was a Personal Trainer, specialising in powerlifting and weightlifting, so – naturally – she was rather well built. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a little cocky that she’d been picked over the likes of Bellamy and Lincoln.

They made their way back to Clarke’s car to pick up more stuff. Honestly, Clarke had less than what Lexa was imagining. She’d recently split up from her long-term boyfriend Finn, someone who Lexa could never warm to, so she was moving out of their shared apartment to a place of her own. Apparently, Clarke had wanted to start over completely and just throw out everything he’d ever touched after finding out that he’d been cheating on her. It was Lexa who’d convinced her to at least take some clothes and essentials. Clarke passed her a large suitcase, mostly filled with shoes.

“Finn used to help me with this stuff,” said Clarke as she grabbed a bag of her own. It was a passing comment. Maybe just something to say to break the silence that had ensued while they laboured. Lexa wasn’t the most sentimental or the best at reassuring people when they faced hardships such as breakups and Clarke knew that. For that reason, Lexa didn’t know why Clarke had made the statement. Perhaps she just needed to vent. After a beat, Clarke added, “But you can carry more than him.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the comment as she replied, “Well, next time you’re moving flats, you’ll have to call me first again.”

“Oh, I’m not planning on moving again anytime soon,” Clarke sighed. With a heavy sigh, Clarke followed Lexa up the staircase once again. As Clarke lay her small suitcase on the sofa, she glanced up to spot Lexa shrugging her denim jacket off. The woman usually wore a selection of jeans, jumpers, plaid shirts, and trousers during the Autumn months, but this October had been warm, so she was in a plain black t-shirt and skinny fit grey joggers. Clarke found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lexa’s arms that looked a little more pumped since moving suitcases and boxes.

Her physique was something that Clarke had noticed while she was in a relationship with Finn. Clarke had once picked Lexa up from the gym when her car had broken down and when the woman had walked out in tight gym leggings and a vest top, Clarke had felt her own eyes widen. The personal trainer was attractive. The sort of attractive that Clarke had no idea how Lexa had been single in all the years they’d known each other.

“I think there’s only one more suitcase, so you can stay here while I grab it,” Lexa suggested as she threw her jacket over the back of a kitchen chair.

“Okay, I’ll put the kettle on,” Clarke replied. Lexa gave a small nod before disappearing out of the flat. Clarke was glad she’d opted to move into a fully furnished flat then she didn’t have to buy her own furniture or set it up. The kettle was already on the kitchen counter, so she filled it up and clicked it on. It took her a few minutes to find where she’d put her mugs, but once they were located, she set them on the side and searched the cupboards for tea and coffee. Only then did she remember she’d not brought any, and of course, there’d be none in the cupboards already. Clarke groaned at the exact moment Lexa walked in.

“That’s the last of it. Is everything good?” Lexa asked, her green eyes searching Clarke’s blue ones. Clarke felt like she could get lost in those eyes. Clarke wasn’t going to deny that she’d maybe had feelings for Lexa before she’d met Finn. Those feelings hadn’t resurfaced in a long time.

“I don’t have anything in to make us a bru,” Clarke said. Lexa let out a small laugh then lightly tossed the car keys at the blonde.

“We better go shopping then,” said Lexa. Clarke was glad she was able to catch the keys, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the brunette who seemed to do everything with ease. She flicked her eyes up to Lexa’s face, searching for any signs that she may be bored or sick of doing things for her. She found none.

By the time they returned to the flat, Clarke had bought a bunch of necessities from the local superstore including tea bags, coffee, sweeteners, and milk. Before she could protest, Lexa had grabbed both full shopping bags from the boot. Clarke was left to carry the milk and open the door to her apartment. They were chuckling about the tantruming child in the store as they crossed the threshold into the flat. Clarke started locking the door when Lexa’s laugh seemed to stop dead in its tracks. It was eerie.

Slowly turning round, Clarke’s eyes fell on what had silenced her friend. All her unopened boxes were upturned. All their contents were still inside the boxes, but they were upside down. Clarke’s first thought was a prank. Perhaps one of the kids in the flats had gotten in and played a prank on her. Maybe the kid was still here. Clarke made her way around the flat, keeping her eyes peeled for an intruder. When she came up short, she finally looked back at Lexa. The woman was stood still like she was frozen in place.

“Okay, so I’m going to assume you didn’t turn all the boxes upside down before we left,” said Lexa, her voice unusually quiet. Clarke shook her head, confirming Lexa’s fears. “Well, that’s creepy,” she added.

Brushing it off, Clarke reasoned, “Nah, somebody was probably just messing around. I think we could do with a cup of tea.” Lexa gave an unsure nod before following Clarke into the kitchen area. It was small, but that suited the blonde considering cooking wasn’t really her forte. The lounge was the biggest room in the flat, consisting of a large L-shaped sofa, a comfy chair, TV, dining table and two chairs. Lexa hadn’t seen her bedroom or bathroom yet.

As the kettle boiled, Lexa swore that she could hear something rattling, but she put it down to the noisy kettle. They carried their mugs back into the lounge and Lexa was two seconds away from dropping hers on the floor and shattering it, spilling the hot beverage on the laminate. The box containing all of Clarke’s art supplies had been sliced open, paintbrushes and colouring pencils everywhere. With a sigh, Clarke placed her cup down on the table and began placing everything back in the box. Lexa just stood there, practically trembling in fear. This was not normal, but Clarke was just acting like it was just some inconvenience.

“Alright, come on out! We know you’re here,” said Clarke, looking around the room as she tucked her supplies back into the box. After everything was stored away, Clarke stilled, hearing out for any noise of the intruder. When none came, she stood up and dropped down on the sofa. Lexa just eyed her warily.

“Clarke, that was—” Lexa began, but Clarke cut her off.

“Nope, nothing weird about that. Let’s just put on the TV and chill,” said Clarke. She even offered Lexa a reassuring smile. Lexa was hardly ever freaked out, but this seemed very unnatural and odd. However, this was Clarke’s flat and if she felt relaxed, then Lexa supposed she could chill out for a moment. Besides, there was no way she was going to leave Clarke in this flat alone with all this creepy stuff going on. She’d had feelings for Clarke for a long time now but suppressed them while she was with Finn. Since they’d split up, Lexa had still backed off, wondering if it was too soon to make a move. They’d only been broken up for a few months, so Lexa was keeping her distance.

It was a Friday morning, so there wasn’t much on TV except daytime telly. Clarke settled for a programme about selling and doing up houses. Lexa sat on the sofa but felt like she couldn’t rest. Her eyes were darting around the apartment, checking for any other weird occurrences. However, what made her practically jump out of her skin was Clarke’s hand on her thigh. She was glad she wasn’t holding her mug of tea as she was almost certain that it would’ve sloshed all over the sofa.

“Relax. Nothing can hurt us,” said Clarke. Lexa raised her eyes to meet Clarke’s and felt her stomach flip. Clarke’s eyes were full of sincerity. Clarke found Lexa’s jumpiness endearing. The woman who seemed so self-assured and confident was suddenly spooked by some strange goings-on.

It took another twenty minutes before Clarke got a little creeped out again. She heard an odd creaking, and when she turned around on the sofa, she noticed her bedroom door had cracked open. A part of her wanted to get up and go check it out, but she knew that if she drew attention to the fact that she was a little concerned about her new flat, Lexa would get even more scared. If Lexa got scared, she’d probably leave, and Clarke didn’t want her to. They’d spent more time chatting than watching the show and Clarke really liked Lexa being in her flat. It made her not feel as alone, and it certainly kept her distracted from Finn.

However, Clarke did jump nearly six feet in the air when Lexa stood up from the sofa as she asked, “Do you want another bru?” Lexa held out her hand to pick up Clarke’s mug as she passed. Clarke was ready to say yes when her bedroom door caught her eye again and she could swear it moved an inch.

“On second thought, let me treat you to lunch for helping me out today!” Clarke chirped, leaping to her feet.

“Oh, are you sure?” Lexa asked. Clarke couldn’t get the woman out of her flat fast enough.

Lunch at the local café turned into running some small errands. They took a trip to The Range where Clarke bought some new sheets and a coffee table that needed to be set up at home. Thankfully, Lexa offered her expertise in putting together furniture, and it meant Clarke wouldn’t have to return to her flat alone. By four-thirty in the afternoon, they returned to the apartment block. Clarke was more apprehensive to return to the flat, wondering what she should expect upon entering. Lexa had seemingly forgotten about everything weird that had gone on and walked into the flat carrying the flat-pack box for the coffee table.

Lexa got down to sorting it out right away. Clarke popped into the kitchen to make them both another drink, gazing lovingly at the brunette through the doorway. She looked so comfortable sprawled out on the floor as she accounted for all the screws and parts of the table. Clarke knew that it was dangerous thinking she could get used to this, but she couldn’t help herself. She felt those feelings returning stronger with every minute she spent alone with the brunette. They just seemed to effortlessly get along like they were on the same wavelength. Clarke hadn’t had that with anyone, not even Finn.

She added a sweetener to her cup of tea before pouring the milk on top and stirring. As she made her way back into the living room carrying both mugs, she stood still, her eyes trained on the single screw moving on its accord. It was behind Lexa and rolling towards her. Clarke felt like the air had been sucked out of her and she couldn’t speak. Lexa sensed someone standing behind her and turned her head. She spotted the screw and couldn’t deny that she felt a shiver run down her spine. However, she knew that Clarke was even more creeped out than her, so Lexa had to do her best to reassure her. She snatched the screw up from the floor.

“Ah, thought I’d lost this,” said Lexa. It felt cold, but she didn’t tell Clarke that. The blonde seemed to visibly relax but she was still on edge.

“It was moving on its own accord,” Clarke muttered, almost in a frightened whisper.

Shrugging, Lexa said, “It was probably the wind. Don’t worry about it.” She had no idea when their roles had suddenly reversed, but Lexa felt awfully protective of Clarke and didn’t want the woman freaking out in her own home. During the time it took for Lexa to construct the small coffee table, she heard three separate odd noises. She’d managed to convince Clarke to turn the TV on in hopes that it would distract the blonde, but even the volume wasn’t loud enough for Lexa to block out the creaking of a floorboard or even the slamming of what sounded like a window closing. Each time, Lexa glanced up at Clarke who was unpacking, trying to gauge if she’d heard the same thing as her.

Once the coffee table was up and steady, Clarke clapped her hands together joyfully. She even sprung towards Lexa, pulling her into a grateful hug. They set it up between the sofa and the TV, stood back and surveyed their work. That’s when Lexa saw the bathroom door edging open from the corner of her eye and she froze. Cautiously, she looked at Clarke out of her periphery and noticed that the other woman hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Lexa couldn’t let the blonde stay here. There were too many weird occurrences for it to be coincidental. When it started thundering and lightening, Clarke began feeling the same. She certainly didn’t want to be staying in her flat alone. So, when Lexa brought up ordering Chinese to the flat for them both, Clarke jumped at the suggestion. She’d take any chance to spend more time with the brunette.

As they were eating their food in front of a film, Lexa was glad that nothing else spooky had happened. It was like whatever was causing this mayhem had let them rest while they ate. Honestly, if it didn’t sound so absurd, Lexa would be grateful. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was causing all this fuss. Could it be a ghost? Ghosts or spirits were not things she believed in, until today of course. The more rational side of her wanted to believe that anything supernatural was purely a myth, and while she was eating her food, she half convinced herself that everything that had happened in Clarke’s flat had been a figment of her imagination. Those thoughts certainly helped her relax into the film a little better. What didn’t stop her mind racing, though, was how Clarke was inching towards her along the sofa. Perhaps the blonde was still afraid, or maybe there was something more there. Lexa had always hoped that Clarke may have reciprocated her feelings, but once Finn came into the picture, their flirtatious banter had disappeared into thin air, much like this ghost that may be haunting Clarke’s flat. However, with Finn gone, maybe that meant her, and Clarke could return to their days of flirting.

When it turned half ten at night and Lexa had surely overstayed her welcome, she stood from the sofa, stretching her arms above her head. Thankfully, nothing strange had gone on since about six that evening. Lexa was still reluctant to leave Clarke alone, but unless the blonde invited her to stay, Lexa wasn’t just going to assume.

“Well, I should probably get going. Anya will be wondering where I am,” said Lexa with a yawn. She shared an apartment with her cousin and best friend Anya. Obviously, Anya wouldn’t be wondering where Lexa was. Her cousin was too wrapped up in Raven to probably even realise she’d been gone all day, but Lexa needed an excuse to leave – more for herself than Clarke. The blonde gave a hesitant nod and Lexa sensed that immediately. Her blue eyes dropped to the floor like she was anxious. Lexa’s gaze shifted around the room, trying to find something more that she could do to avoid her departure, but everything had been done. All the boxes were unpacked; all the clothes were hung up or folded in drawers; and everything had been stored away. Even the dishes had been done. However, Lexa didn’t want to go, and she could tell that Clarke also didn’t want her to leave.

“Thank you again for helping me today. I couldn’t have done it without you,” said Clarke. She finally looked up at Lexa. The brunette saw the uncertainty in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to reassure her that she’d be fine in the flat on her own.

“It was my pleasure,” Lexa replied. She took a few steps towards the dining chair where she’d left her jacket. She was delaying. Lexa knew it and so did Clarke. She picked off a non-existent piece of lint before brushing down the shoulders and picking it up. For a minute, Clarke was convinced that Lexa would then pull it over her in slow motion just to delay leaving even longer. However, the brunette just stopped what she was doing and looked back at Clarke, seemingly debating something in her head. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she said, “Well, I mean, I could always stay. You know, just then you’re not here on your own for your first ni—”

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” Clarke interrupted, nodding vehemently.

“Yeah, just to be on the safe side,” Lexa continued.

“Definitely. Besides, it saves you making the journey home so late,” Clarke added. Lexa found herself not even listening to the justifications anymore and simply agreeing with whatever either of them were saying.

Clarke handed her a pair of pyjamas. They were loose-fitting pants and a vest top. She also offered her a jumper for if she was cold, but Lexa rejected that, claiming she often gets too hot while she’s asleep anyway. Lexa respectfully changed in the bathroom while Clarke got dressed in her bedroom. Lexa didn’t mention the deodorant falling off the shelf while she was in there. She took the thick blanket from Clarke’s arms and made her way over to the sofa.

“You can sleep in the bed. There’s more than enough room for two of us you know,” Clarke offered for what seemed like the hundredth time. But Lexa was a gentlewoman and if the sofa was big enough and comfy enough for her to stay on, that’s where she’d choose to reside. She brushed off Clarke’s offer and got comfy on the sofa.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” said Lexa as the blonde made her way to her room.

“Goodnight,” Clarke repeated. She smiled softly before closing her door.

Admittedly, Clarke felt a lot safer in her flat with the knowledge that Lexa was only a few metres away from her. It also gave her a justification for some of the weird noises she was hearing. She could’ve sworn that she heard rustling, but she put that down to Lexa maybe moving around on the sofa to get comfy. She also heard footsteps, which could’ve been Lexa getting up to get a drink or something. Everything was completely rationalised. So, Clarke really had no reason to sit bolt upright in bed when she heard a voice. It was probably just Lexa. Yeah, she must be on the phone with Anya or someone, just telling her where she was. It couldn’t have been a ghost or anything. Everyone knew that ghosts didn’t exist. Well, everyone except Clarke’s stress response. She was practically sweating, her eyes flitting around the room at an incredible speed. Eventually, she made the decision to switch her main light on. As she clicked the switch near her door, the first thing she saw was her hand. It was trembling. However, as she inspected every inch of her room, there was nothing there to fear. Absolutely nothing. Nevertheless, Clarke decided that keeping the light on was a good idea – purely for peace of mind.

She climbed back into bed, tucking the duvet up to her chin and wrapping herself in it like a cocoon. She was exhausted. Clarke could feel her eyelids drooping and – almost always – she’d welcome sleep with open arms, but tonight she was practically fighting to stay awake. The problem was that every time she closed her eyes, she swore she could hear…something. It set her on edge. It must’ve been one in the morning when she finally gave in and closed her eyes. Her moment of peace lasted less than five seconds. Her wardrobe door swung open, dramatically crashing against the bedroom wall and sending her jumping to her feet out of bed. Once again, Clarke couldn’t see anything. There was no one stood anywhere near her wardrobe. But this time, she was panicked and on high alert. All the hairs on her exposed arms were stood up, creating a chill across her skin. It felt like all the windows in her flat had been blown open as the room’s temperature plummeted, but her windows had been locked shut. She couldn’t stay here.

Lexa shot up from the sofa when she heard the thumping of Clarke’s bedroom door being whipped open. She relaxed immediately when she saw that it was the blonde who’d caused it and not some supernatural being. Truth be told, Lexa had been scared to even blink – never mind go to sleep. She’d been so on edge all night that she’d grabbed Clarke’s old hockey stick from when she used to play in University and was wielding it as a weapon towards Clarke. Upon seeing her, she lowered the stick, feeling rather embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Clarke couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of how she found Lexa – as on edge and spooked as herself.

“I can’t sleep,” said Clarke, and Lexa could’ve guessed. Her hair was down but messy like she’d been tossing and turning all night. She had small bags under her eyes, but her eyes were wide and red like she’d been drinking six cups of coffee to stay awake. It reminded Lexa of the Clarke she knew back in their University days when they’d met. This was Clarke’s ‘I have an assignment due at eight in the morning’ look.

“Maybe we should stay at mine tonight,” Lexa suggested, except it wasn’t a suggestion. It was an instruction. Lexa was returning to her own apartment no matter what.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Clarke agreed. Without grabbing anything other than the phone in her hand, Clarke made her way to the door. She didn’t want to wait a minute longer being in the flat, scared that they might have to use the hockey stick to defend themselves. She was grateful that Lexa still seemed to have some wits about her, tossing Clarke a hoodie to put on over her pyjamas as she threw on her own denim jacket. In less than a minute, both girls had scampered down the stairs and were practically racing to Clarke’s car.

Wordlessly, Clarke drove them across the city to Lexa’s flat. They only relaxed once they slinked inside the flat and turned the light on. Everything was normal and safe and familiar. On the side of the sink were Anya and Raven’s washed dishes from their evening meal. There was a neat pile of shoes by the door. There were a few empty cans of cider on the coffee table in the lounge. Usually, Lexa would be mad that her cousin hadn’t tidied up after herself, but she had never been happier to see the evidence of people living in her home. They both seemed to let out sighs of relief at the same time.

Absentmindedly, Lexa made her way to her own room, leaving Clarke alone in the lounge. She eyed the sofa. She’d slept on it a few times when she’d stayed over, but that didn’t happen very often – especially after she’d gotten with Finn. The sofa wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but it couldn’t compare to a bed. After a few moments, Clarke nearly jumped six feet into the air when Lexa popped her head around the doorframe. She looked like a floating head and that was too much for Clarke after the excitement at her own flat!

“Um, I know it’s no hockey stick, but I have a lacrosse stick to defend us,” said Lexa. At first, Clarke was confused as to why Lexa was offering her the stick, but then her brain caught up with her. Typically, Lexa wasn’t great at communicating what she wanted – especially if she was unsure if the other person would be receptive to it, but Clarke had learned to decode what Lexa meant, most of the time. This one just took a little longer.

“Are you suggesting we both sleep in your room?” asked Clarke. Lexa glanced between the lacrosse stick in her hand and Clarke.

“Well, my room is the only one with the weapon of defence,” she replied a little sheepishly and Clarke smiled. After a beat, Lexa added, “Besides, I definitely don’t want to sleep alone after tonight.”

“Agreed,” said Clarke.

It had been a long time since Lexa had shared her bed with anyone. Whenever she’d had short flings, she’d feel mostly comfortable spooning them or cuddling them in bed, but when it was just a friend staying over, she had no idea what the etiquette surrounding bedsharing was. So, she crawled onto her side of the bed and led as far over to the edge as possible to give Clarke ample space. The blonde climbed in and practically followed Lexa’s lead, mirroring her position on the other side of the bed. They mumbled quiet ‘goodnights’ to each other before trying to slip into sleep. Lexa was the most successful, managing to get at least fifteen minutes before she woke up from a hand on her shoulder. Rolling over, she came face-to-face with a fearful-looking Clarke.

“Are you okay?” Lexa whispered. Clarke shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you. I was just scared because I could hear something but now, I know it’s just Raven snoring,” Clarke rambled. Even in the dark, Lexa could spot the blush rising on Clarke’s cheeks.

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Lexa reassured. Clarke looked conflicted. She felt bad that she’d disturbed Lexa, but she was also having extreme difficulty sleeping and she didn’t know what would fix that. Whenever she woke up from nightmares back at home, Finn would always comfort her and even hug her until she fell back asleep again. But Finn was her boyfriend and Lexa was not, so she couldn’t ask the woman beside her to do that. Lexa seemed to read her mind as she hesitantly opened her arms. “Do you want to cuddle?” she asked tentatively. Clarke practically burrowed into the open arms of her friend, snuggling her head into Lexa’s chest. The woman wrapped her up into her strong arms and for the first time that night, Clarke felt safe. Reassurance washed over her. Lexa held her impossibly close like she was protecting her from all the strange things in the dark, and it also made Lexa feel safer with Clarke in her arms. As she felt Clarke relax a bit more, she pressed a kiss to her forehead as she whispered, “You’re safe now.”

They must’ve slept for a long time because it was late morning when Anya busted into Lexa’s room, declaring that her and Raven were popping to a café to get breakfast. When she spotted her younger cousin cosied up to Clarke, Anya couldn’t hide the grin on her face. She’d known about Lexa’s crush on the blonde for years now and she’d had her suspicions about Clarke. Besides, seeing the panicked looks on both their faces was priceless as she barged in. Grumpily, Lexa gave Anya both their orders for food before launching a pillow at her head. She’d deal with the teasing later, but not after she’d just woken up. As they heard Anya and Raven leave the flat, both girls still in bed turned to face one another.

“I can’t go back to my flat,” Clarke admitted. Lexa smiled at the blonde, relishing in the way the sunlight illuminated her blue eyes. Waking up to Clarke everyday would be a blessing, she thought.

“Yeah, that shit is haunted,” Lexa agreed. Clarke let out a laugh as she sat up against the headboard, her head in her hands.

“What am I going to do?” she whined.

After some hesitation, Lexa suggested timidly, “You could always stay here.” Clarke was almost convinced that Lexa hadn’t said anything, she was so quiet, but Clarke had unmistakeably heard the question. Lexa was offering her to stay at hers. Clarke wanted to say yes immediately and not answer to any of the repercussions, but she knew she had to be rational about this. Living with Lexa would be the dream. However, Anya also lived there, and sometimes Raven would be there too. Clarke would have to commute an extra fifteen minutes to get to the hospital every day for work. There wasn’t a spare bedroom, unless…Unless Lexa was offering for them to sleep together every night.

Before Clarke could even begin unpacking all that, Lexa expanded. “I mean, Anya’s usually around at Raven’s except on weekends, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind giving you her bed Monday to Friday. Then, it’s just weekends to contend with, but you could always just share my bed. I mean, it wasn’t a problem last night. I have a few spare drawers for your clothes and I’m sure I could free up some space in my wardrobe.”

“No, Lexa. I couldn’t impose like that,” said Clarke. Honestly, she was blown away by how nice Lexa was being.

“You wouldn’t be imposing because I’m offering,” Lexa countered.

Shaking her head, Clarke questioned, “Why? Why would you want me to stay here?” At first, it looked like Lexa was going to back out of the question and shrug a very non-committal reply, but she took a deep breath as she sat against the headboard beside Clarke.

“Because you’re my friend and because I care about you and because you can’t stay at that flat or go back to Finn. Because…because…” Lexa trailed off, clearly searching for the words to say, but Clarke had already heard enough. She placed a hand on Lexa’s warm cheek, forcing her to look her in the eyes and – with one last glance down at her lips – closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. This kiss had been years in waiting. Lexa had wanted to taste Clarke’s lips from the first time she’d made the blonde laugh in their first year of University together. Clarke had wanted to kiss Lexa from the first time she saw the woman pull her bottom lip between her front teeth as she read her book back when they were eighteen. It was everything they were expecting and more. By the time they pulled away, Raven announced their arrival back from the café with a loud bang of the front door. Both were just thankful it wasn’t a ghost.

“So, when’s Clarke moving in officially?” Anya asked Lexa. They were out food shopping a week after Lexa had helped Clarke move into her haunted flat. Anya was pushing the trolley as Lexa inspected the list, picking things off the shelf as they made their way round the shop. After a lot of convincing from Lexa, Anya and even Raven, Clarke had finally seen sense and decided to move in with the cousins. At the end of the day, she didn’t have anywhere else to go unless she wanted to go apartment hunting again. Besides, Lexa had reassured Clarke that above anything else, her and Clarke were friends. Moving in with a new partner was rushed and maybe even silly, but moving in with a friend of seven years? That sounded reasonable. If things turned messy, they were still and would always be friends, so living together would be fine. Anya was also happy with it considering she was planning on moving in with Raven at some point soon. With Clarke there, it meant she wasn’t leaving her cousin to fend for herself in finding a new flatmate or having to afford the bills on her own.

“Monday. It’s her day off and I’ve booked it off work too so I can help her move…again,” Lexa replied. Anya gave a nod and let out a chuckle. When the women had explained the whole situation with the supernatural occurrences, Anya and Raven had dismissed their claims, finding humour in the whole story. However, for Clarke to genuinely be moving out of a place she loved when she first looked round was something not to be taken lightly.

When Monday came around, the women had unloaded Clarke’s car in record time. They were unpacking in between stolen kisses against the kitchen counter or the sofa or against a bedroom door at one point. Clarke felt happy. With Finn, it was always an effort. She had to put time aside to chat to him and even work to find common ground, but with Lexa, it all came naturally. They’d known each other much longer and they just had that mutual understanding and respect there. Lexa was over the moon that her University crush was moving in with her, all because of a silly ghost or _something_ in Clarke’s old flat. Lexa opened up the very last box of Clarke’s stuff and couldn’t help but smile. The blonde leaned over her to see what she was smiling at, taking the item from Lexa’s grip as she wielded it like a weapon.

“Just in case of anymore supernatural occurrences,” Clarke quipped, leaning the hockey stick beside Lexa’s lacrosse one. She stole one last kiss from her girlfriend’s lips before she asked, “So, Chinese for tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it too:) Thank you for reading<3


End file.
